


Eres especial aun si no lo dices

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Una version diferente de Umbrella Academy...donde los niños que nacen con poderes tienen que esconderse si no quieren ser capturados.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Ben Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch, Dolores/Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Everyone & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy & Allison & Ben & Diego & Klaus & Luther & Vanya, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste UwU

Tener poderes significa que eres especial, que sobresales del resto, y no se supone que significa que tienes que ocultarlos.  
Luther siempre penso eso, pero su padre le dijo que jamas le dijera a nadie sobre su poder, que eso los pondria en peligro, pero Luther tenia 6 años y no penso en las consecuencias de levantar un auto en frente de sus amigos para impresionarlos, no penso que despues de eso su padre seria arrestado, y que él tendria que ser enviado a un internado donde "estudiarian sus poderes", su padre le dijo que corriera y el lo hizo, corrio sin rumbo, solo era un niño asustado, solo queria a su padre de vuelta, solo queria no estar solo, y justo cuando pensaba en eso choco contra una mujer joven, no sabia que ella seria su familia a partir de ahora.

Grace tenia suficientes problemas en su joven vida, para empezar tenia solo 22 años y estaba sola tratando de hacerse cargo de su hermano Diego, quien tenia 6 años, los padres de Grace fueron arrestados cuando ella tenia 18 años, tuvo que cuidarse sola y cuidar de su hermano, Diego era un niño especial, nacio con poderes, punteria exacta y la habilidad de manobriar cualquier cosa cuando lanzaba algo, una habilidad que le costo la libertad a sus padres. Grace escapo con Diego a otra ciudad, donde se encargo de construir una vida normal para ambos, ese era su deber despues de todo, no esperaba encontrarse con un niño rubio corriendo en plena noche. Sin pensarlo ni planearlo, consiguio un hermano más que cuidar, ciertamente su familia crecio un poco. Al menos Luther y Diego no se llebavan tan mal. Y fueron unos lindos 10 años, hasta que la familia volvio a crecer...

Allison habia soñado con grandes cosas, sabia que podia cumplirlas con solo decir una frase, tan simple como eso, pero el temor siempre se lo impidio. Ella vivia en un hogar de acogida, nunca destaco, nunca fue notada, nunca fue especial, bueno al menos si por algunos, Klaus era su mejor amigo, casi como su hermano, igual que Ben. Ellos eran iguales a ella, bueno casi, Ben jamas usaba sus poderes, ella solo lo vio una vez cuando tenian 7 años, Ben habia llorado noche tras noche despues de eso, ella le prometio que no se lo diria a nadie, y ella tambien le conto sobre su poder, Alisson habia sido enviada al hogar de acogida con 5 años, su madre le dijo que hiciera todo lo posible para no destacar y jamas usara sus poderes, ella obedecio, bueno casi siempre. Ben habia llegado meses despues, sus padres lo habian abandonado, lo unico que le dijeron fue que oculte su poder, pero fue dificil cuando tienes un moustro literal viviendo dentro de ti, con el tiempo se volvieron amigos inseparables, y luego llego Klaus, tenian 12 años en ese momento, aparentemente Klaus habia sido encontrado robando, en su registro los policias descubrieron que no tenia un hogar, por lo que termino en el hogar grupal, Klaus era lo opuesto a Ben, era inquieto, desordenado, y siempre buscando llamar la atención, Allison lo comprendio, ella tambien queria llamar la atención, pero no podia. Klaus tambien solia tener pesadillas muy a menudo, asi fue como se enteraron de su poder, y Allison y Ben prometieron nunca dejarlo solo, ver gente muerta no es un poder que alguien quisiera tener. Y asi crecieron juntos, los tres nunca se separaron, y asi fue como los tres decidieron escapar del hogar grupal a los 16 años, si querian tener una vida de verdad tenian que comenzarla ellos mismos. 

Cinco sabia lo que hacia, el siempre sabe que hacer, no tenia otra opcion, no tuvo opcion cuando sus padres lo dejaron a él y a Vanya con el mayordomo de la familia cuando tenian 8 años, no tuvo opcion cuando le dijeron que cuidara de su hermana, no tuvo opcion cuando tuvo que ocultar sus poderes y los de su hermana, no tuvo opcion que escapar de la casa junto con Vanya. El y Vanya eran mellizos, tenian la misma edad, pero por alguna razon Cinco siempre se sintio resposable de Vanya, su mayordomo Pogo jamas le cayo bien, pero podia soportarlo, sin embargo cuando cumplieron 16 años Vanya perdio el control de sus poderes, Pogo les tuvo miedo, Cinco podia teletrasportarse, era un poder util pero inofensivo, sin embargo Vanya tenia un poder más destructivo, manejaba las ondas sonoras y hacia explosiones con ese poder. Pogo podia delatarlos, se notaba el temor que les tenia, Cinco no podia arriesgarse, asi que tomo todo el dinero que pudo y escapo de la casa junto con Vanya, el problema fue que despues de eso no sabia que hacer.


	2. Capitulo 2

Diego y Luther se dirigian a Griddys la tienda de donas, el objetivo: conseguir empleo, sabian lo duro que trabajaba Grace para mantener el hogar, y ellos ya tenian 16 años por lo que sabian como ocultar sus poderes.  
"Sera mejor que consigamos este empleo Luther" aveces Diego no se llebava bien con Luther pero crecieron juntos asique eran familia.  
"Grace dijo que no era una buena idea, que pasa si alguien descubre... Ya sabes."  
"Eso no va a pasar idiota, además ella necesita ayuda con los gastos, y pienso ayudar a mi hermana, acaso tú no quieres?"  
"Si quiero, pero..."  
"No importa lo demás Luther, solo el objetivo"  
Deberion ser muy convincentes ya que la dueña del lugar, Agnes, les dio el empleo a ambos.

Allison tenia un problema, un gran problema, ella habia estado practicando usar su poder, de esa forma conseguirian dinero, una casa, y podrian hacer lo que ellos querian, pero no penso en como ocultarlos, la gente sospecharia de tres adolescentes que viven solos, y sin trabajar tuvieran lujos, habian alquilado un pequeño departamento usando sus poderes, habian comprado ropa y comida tambien usando los "rumores"... Klaus era el menos preocupado por lo que le encantaba este estilo de vida, pero Ben fue la voz de la razón, y determino que para evitar sospechas los tres tendrian que conseguir un empleo...no podria que ser dificil o si?

Cinco habia logrado conseguir una habitación en un hotel, quería creer que fue por su ingenio, pero no, el dinero y la identificación falsa ayudo...pero aún no habia planeado lo demás, tendria que conseguir trabajo, y uno para Vanya tambien, o talvez Vanya aun no estaba lista, fue dificil saberlo, pero según sus ecuaciones, si queria vivir tranquilamente tendrian que trabajar ambos, pensandolo bien habia una tienda de donas a dos cuadras, que tan dificil seria conseguir empleo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tratare de hacer capitulos más largos Uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les guste el fanfic, si les gusto regalenme kudos y si tienen ideas para nuevos capitulos escriban en los comentarios.


End file.
